Pregnant Again
by Alienpredator20054
Summary: Becky is trying to hide a secret that she is pregnant again! Please review, this is my first Full House fanfic. This story is COMPLETE.
1. Pregnant?

Pregnant Again

All the Full House characters are not mine, but the new little one is a creation of me.

CHAPTER 1

Rebecca has been acting very strangely lately. Every time someone tries to greet her, she makes up a cheesy excuse and leaves the room and Rebecca always sleeps in a different room than Jesse anymore.

"What is going on with Becky?" Danny asked at the Tanner Family Meeting (excluding Rebecca). "She hasn't been acting like herself for the past week!" Jesse added. "Did she see a spider in the cabinet?" Michelle asked, "I act weird when I see them."

"We haven't had this bad a problem since Michelle's horsing accident," Danny broke in.

3 Weeks Later

"Hey, Becky, how you doing!" DJ said when Becky walked into the kitchen. "Um…sorry, but, I have to…um…go to work," Rebecca said, "bye!" "But Aunt Becky…it's 8 p.m.!" "I know," said Becky, "but I have to go to work on a special night segment called: 'Good Night, San Francisco!' bye!"

Danny then came running down the steps. "Hey, DJ!"

"Dad, where's your work suit? Becky said you guys have to do a night segment on the show!" DJ said.

"She did?" Danny asked, "that's odd. The only un-morning segment we did was the afternoon segment."

December 1996

Becky came in the door to Jesse's room. Everyone was there. "Hey everyone," she said, then quickly said, "bye everyo—"

"H-h-h-hoooold it!" Jesse said.

"Becky, we've got to find out what's going on and why you haven't been acting like yourself for the past 3 months," Joey said.

"You really want to know the truth?" Becky asked.

"YES!" everyone yelled.

"Well, the truth is, I haven't been acting myself because I was pregnant," Becky finally confessed.

"PREGNANT?" everyone said, very puzzled.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Lost Results

Pregnant Again

SEGA Genesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine are all creations of Sega.

CHAPTER 2

"Becky, you're pregnant?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, I am," Becky answered.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl or twins yet?" Stephanie asked.

"No, but I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow to see if it's a boy or a girl," Becky answered.

"Beck, I am so happy for you," Jesse said.

"Jesse…" Danny said, "this is awesome! Now we both have 3 kids!"

"Well, hopefully, I hope. Twins are a big responsibility!" Jesse said.

Nicky and Alex walk into the room (they were napping when everyone was in Jesse and Rebecca's room).

"What's going on everybody?" Nicky asked.

"Mommy's pregnant," Jesse replied.

"Yay!" Nicky said.

"Double yay!" Alex added.

THE NEXT DAY

Becky is waiting for the doctor with the results on if the baby is a boy or a girl. After waiting 4 hours, the doctor finally walked in.

"Hello, Rebecca," said the doctor.

"Hello, doctor," said Rebecca.

"You're results aren't in yet. They'll be coming in, hopefully, next Tuesday," the doctor said.

Rebecca stared at him with a shocked face.

"Rebecca…what are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe that my results won't come in. I want to end this little mystery!"

"We are very sorry, Rebecca."

BACK AT THE TANNER FAMILY HOUSE

Stephanie walked into the living room where Michelle was writing her Christmas list.

"Hey, Michelle!" she said, "what are you doing?"

"Writing my Christmas list," Michelle replied.

"I finished mine," Stephanie said, then sat down with Michelle.

"I'm asking Santa for a game system," said Michelle.

"Oh, yeah? Which one?" Stephanie asked.

"A SEGA Genesis with Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine," answered Michelle.

"That sounds cool," Stephanie said back.

ONE WEEK LATER, AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE

Becky walked into the doctor's office with the doctor already in.

"Hi, doctor, I'm back," Becky said, walking in.

"Good morning, Rebecca," the doctor replied, "I am so sorry, but your results were lost and it's going to take a month to re-make."

"What?" said Becky.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Pure Luck

Pregnant Again

CHAPTER 3

Becky has come home from the doctor's office.

"Hey, everyone, I'm home."

"Becky," Danny started, "this is great! You've got results! Is it a boy or a girl? I can't wait to hear! This is great! Is it baby or babies? Please tell me, my suspense is killing me!"

"Danny…the doctor at the doctor's office said that my results were lost," Becky said, starting to cry. After that, she just burst into tears in Danny's arms.

"I'm real sorry!" Danny said.

"After today, I'm not sure if I'll ever see my results," Becky cried.

Jesse walked only to see Becky crying.

"Aw, Becky, what happened?"

"Oh, Jess, my results have gotten lost and will take a month to re-make!" Becky continued to burst into tears, this time into Jesse's arms.

2 DAYS LATER

"Danny, I think we have to settle things at the doctor's office," Jesse said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I think we have to go and see if the lost results were found or if the new ones were made."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

30 MINUTES LATER

Jesse and Danny entered the doctor's office.

"Hi, Dr...Whats-your-name," Jesse said, entering the room.

"Jesse, we have good news! Rebecca's results were found!" the doctor exclaimed.

"They were? Alright!" Danny said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. 1 Baby This Time

Pregnant Again

CHAPTER 4

"We've got the results Dr. I-Don't-Know-Your-Name?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, you do," the doctor replied.

"Let me just call Rebecca in here, please. I just need to find a phone," Jesse said.

45 MINUTES LATER

"Jesse, Danny, what did you guys—hi, doctor!" Becky said entering the room.

"Good morning, Rebecca," the doctor said to Becky, "the results you need are right here." He handed Becky the results as she screamed her happy scream.

"Thank you, doctor!" Becky replied.

She opened the beige folder containing her results

"Woohoo!" Becky screamed.

30 MINUTES LATER

Becky, Jesse, and Danny have arrived home.

"Everyone, I have good news!" Becky started!

"What?" everyone asked.

"My results came in and the new baby is going to be a…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Congratulations on Your

Pregnant Again

CHAPTER 5

"Well, my baby is going to be a girl!" Becky said.

"Yes! Finally! A girl cousin!" DJ exclaimed.

Nicky and Alex walked down the steps into the Tanner living room.

"What's going on?" Nicky asked.

"Mommy's having a baby girl!" Jesse exclaimed to the boys.

"Yay!" Nicky said.

"Double yay!" Alex added.

"This is going to be awesome, having a girl cousin," Michelle said.

After that, she went to check her Christmas list in the kitchen. Becky, Nicky, and Alex went upstairs. Danny left into the kitchen to do his daily clean. Jesse went upstairs into his room. Joey went to his room.

12 P.M. THAT DAY

Michelle walked into DJ's room.

"Hey, DJ! Wanna see my Christmas list?"

"Okay," DJ said. She took a look at the Christmas list. "Sonic the Hedgehog? You're into that kind of stuff?"

"Totally."

"That's good."

"I heard good things about the games on my Christmas list at school."

"That's great!"

10 P.M. THAT NIGHT

"Well, Becky, our first night together in 3 months," Jesse said, almost ready to fall asleep.

"Good night, Jess," Becky said, simultaneously falling asleep.

They were both sound asleep. Asleep until Nicky and Alex walked.

"Daddy," Nicky said.

"Mommy," Alex said.

They woke up Jesse and Becky.

"What do you guys want?" Jesse asked.

"We wanna jump on the bed," Nicky answered.

"No!" Jesse said.

"Alright, boys!" Becky said.

"Alri—Alright? Why?" Jesse asked.

"Because if they're jumping on the bed, they'll eventually wear themselves out and go to sleep," Becky answered.

"Alright, boys, you've got 10 minutes!" Jesse said.

Nicky and Alex started jumping on the bed.

10 SECONDS LATER

"We're tired," Nicky said.

"We wanna go to bed now," Alex added.

"Told ya," Becky said, "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna put the boys in bed."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Christmas Eve

Pregnant Again

CHAPTER 6

CHRISTMAS EVE

"Yes! Tomorrow is Christmas!" Michelle exclaimed as she woke up.

She walked down in the kitchen seeing that Becky was already up making herself breakfast.

"Good morning Aunt Becky!" Michelle said walking down the steps.

"Hello!" Becky said back.

"What are you making?"

"Cereal."

"Pour me a bowl!"

"Okay."

When Michelle sat down and ate breakfast with Becky, DJ and Stephanie were on their way down.

"Cereal," Stephanie said, "I think I might have some."

"Me, too," DJ said.

The 4 sat down and ate breakfast together.

11 A.M. THAT MORNING

Jesse ran down the steps into the Tanner family kitchen.

"Beck, tomorrow is Christmas!" he said as he sped over to Becky.

They kissed.

Michelle cleared her throat, "young child in the room!"

They stopped kissing and stared at Michelle. Jesse ran up to Michelle and tickled her.

7 P.M. THAT NIGHT

Jesse was waiting anxiously. He knew that his Christmas present to Rebecca would take time to ship and doesn't usually ship on holidays, but he needed it in by tomorrow.

"Jess, I'm going to be going to bed a little early tonight, okay?" Becky said.

"Fine. That's good," Jesse said.

_That actually is good,_ he thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Jesse's Adventure

Pregnant Again

CHAPTER 7

Jesse is about to leave the house when…two little anklebiters cling to his legs.

"Sons, go bother Uncle Danny right now. Daddy can't play right now," he said.

"Why Daddy?" Nicky asked.

"Be…" Jesse froze. He couldn't think of anything! Finally he broke down and said, "Because Daddy's going to see a PG movie, and he won't be back until _waaaaaaaay_ after the movie."

"Okay. We'll go play with Uncle Danny," Nicky said. Jesse couldn't believe that they believed it.

Michelle got in Jesse's way right when he got to the door, "What are you doing?"

"Uncle Jesse's going to see a PG movie," Jesse responded.

"No, you're not. I know you," Michelle said, "I wanna come."

"Well, Jesse won't be back in until at least 11:00, where you will be sound asleep."

"Alright, I give in."

"Thank you. Outta the way, moo-moo-moo-moo-move it!"

Jesse was getting in his car.

"God, it's pitch black out here!" he said.

He went to the warehouse that was an hour away.

He tried to get in, but the door wouldn't open.

"Damn, it's closed!" he said.

He went to Gift-Mart. The store that's open until 9:00 p.m.

He looked at his car clocked and it said 8:56 p.m.

"I've got to hurry!" he said.

Luckily, he got there at 8:57 p.m. He searched and found a gift for Rebecca for Christmas morning, but it was 8:59!

"Sorry, but the store will close in 1 minute. If you have things to buy, I'm afraid you'll have to put them back until December 26 at 9 a.m. Sorry," a store voice said.

Jesse sighed. Then he left to a store an hour away that closes at 10:30.

"Yes, the perfect gift for Becky! But which to chose?" he asked himself.

The store had plenty of things that Becky would like.

"This isn't going to be quick," Jesse sighed.

MEANWHILE

Nothing much was going on in the Tanner family house. Everyone was asleep. Michelle, however, was sleepwalking. Santa Claus was, however, putting Christmas presents under the Christmas tree. Michelle sleepwalked down the steps and shook Santa's hand. When she woke up from her sleepwalk, she was amazed.

"Santa Claus?" Michelle said.

"No one but," Santa said.

"I'm sorry I caught you, but I was really thirsty."

"That's alright little girl, you go get your drink."

"I'm just gonna pour me a glass of water."

She poured herself the water then went upstairs and pretty much instantly fell asleep once she got in bed.

BACK WITH JESSE

It was 10:29 when Jesse picked Becky's gift.

"No, this isn't happening! 10:29 already?" he said.

He left with nothing.

"My only miracle is to find a 24-hour store that is also open on holidays!" he said.

He couldn't find a store, so he pleaded the gift he ordered for Rebecca would appear as a gift under the tree.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Christmas

Pregnant Again

Sorry for the LONG wait…I have a lot to do.

Sorry it's even shorter even than the others, but I don't really have much to do for a Christmas Chapter. And I DO know that when I do the interrupting line, the quote will look like " but I can't really do much about that.

CHAPTER 8

THE NEXT DAY

It is Christmas time in the Tanner family house. Everyone was waking up at 7 am, except for Jesse, who woke up a few minutes later thanks to his little adventure last night that kept him up until 12:00.

Jesse found Becky's present at a store that was open until 2 a.m. on Christmas Eve. I know he pleaded, but he found it anyway.

Becky woke up the boys. Boy, were they ready!

"Let's go open presents!" Nicky said.

They were all downstairs unwrapping presents.

Becky unwrapped Jesse's (Christmas Eve Adventure) gift.

She gasped in happiness, "Oh, Jess, pearl earrings and a bouquet of roses!" They kissed each other.

"Merry Christmas, Becky," Jesse said.

"Thank you so much!" Becky thanked in happiness.

"You deserve this."

"Thank you so much, Je—"

"Hey, Daddy!" Nicky interrupted, "what the heck is a Bay-K?"

"Son, it bouquet," Jesse answered, "do you want me to open up your toys?"

"That'd be good!" Nicky said.

"Double good!" Alex added.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Water Broken

Pregnant Again

I know it's long waits for my chapters but I have stuff to do. Sorry. This might be a short chapter, but I don't slave my life over creating chapters for my stories. I discontinued my previous stories, and have put one on hiatus, and am about to discontinue it (now I said I'm CLOSE TO. Doesn't mean I will, but a good chance I will). But, anyway, here's the next chapter of Pregnant Again.

CHAPTER 9

Nicky and Alex handed him their toys, after the opened up they wrapping. They were so excited, that in 0.1 seconds, another toy box popped up next to Jesse.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Nicky said.

"Anytime, boys," Jesse said.

Everyone was happy. Becky got some beautiful gifts from Jesse. Michelle got her games. And the twins got their toys.

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER

Becky was getting ready for when she was having a baby. It's been 9 months and 3 days. The baby's coming hopefully tomorrow. Jesse came in.

"Good morning, Becky," he said.

"Oh, hi!" Becky replied back.

Just then, something happened. Becky gasped.

"I think my water just broke!" she gasped.

Jesse gasped.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. The Climax

Pregnant Again

Hey, PA fans! Are you ready for

**CHAPTER 10: THE CLIMAX**

Jesse called an ambulance to bring Rebecca to the hospital. He pressed the buttons.

"Okay, 911! Hello, emergency? My wife is having a baby and her water just broke! I need an ambulance!" he said quickly, "alright, thanks. Goodbye."

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

Jesse and Becky are rushed into the hospital. Jesse called Danny and the family.

"Hello, Danny? Becky's at the hospital. It's the baby," he said to Danny.

"Wwwwhat! It's a day early!"

"I know. At least it's not 3 weeks early. Come on!"

"Alright. I'll be right there." Danny hangs up. Jesse hangs up. Then Danny tells the girls, "we've got to go to the hospital! Becky's having the baby!" They then left. They left in a rush.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

Becky is going into labor.

"Oh!" she yelled in pain.

MANY HOURS LATER

Becky is just about to have the baby.

"Just push, Rebecca! The not much more left! Just keep on pushing!" one doctor said.

"Come on, Rebecca! Hang in there!" another doctor said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Becky is in the hospital bed with the baby.

"Hi, little baby," she said. Everybody then walked in. "Hi, everyone," she said to everybody.

"What should we name her?" Jesse asked Becky.

"Well, I was thinking Rebecca Jr., but I'll have to go with Amanda," Becky quickly replied.

"Aw, little Amanda, how sweet," Danny said, "why didn't I think of that name?"

"Wasn't that what you were going to name Michelle?" Joey asked.

"Well, yeah, but that was before. Michelle is what I stick with," Danny said.

"Nicky? Would you like to hold the baby? I think you're old enough," Becky said.

"Sure, mommy!" Nicky replied.

Nicky held the baby for a few seconds, then gave the baby back to Rebecca.

"Alex? Would you like to hold the baby?" Becky told Alex.

"Uh-huh," Alex said.

Alex held the baby for a few seconds, then gave the baby back to Becky.

"Thanks," Becky said.

"Welcome!" both of the boys said.

The baby coughed.

"Aw. Amanda's 1st cough!" Becky said.

After spending a week in the hospital, Rebecca went home and raised Amanda. She walked in about 8 months, she talked about a month later. Everyone loved Amanda. She was loved and cared for. All the way up to now! 2006! They still love her!

**THE END…UNTIL LATER**


End file.
